


Count The Wolves And We'll Sleep Tonight

by scribblewrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Bond, Minor Injuries, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Harry, Werewolves, also harry still has long hair in this, bc i wanted him to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/scribblewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's the Alpha of a powerful pack and Harry's his omega.</p><p>When Harry's taken by rogue alphas, Louis will do anything to bring him home safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Count The Wolves And We'll Sleep Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this because it's really only mentioned once, maybe twice, but there's discussion/threats to force an abortion or miscarriage. If this could upset you in anyway, please be cautious going forward with reading this.
> 
> Title from "Lion Skin" by Hands Like Houses ft. Tyler Carter and Jonny Craig.
> 
> This is FICTION, mkay? Mkay.
> 
> I'm the only one who's looked over this, just let me know if you find any mistakes.

Harry yawned as they walked down the pavement along their road, heading back home after a meeting at the pack house. Their house was only a couple blocks away from the pack house so they were able to walk back after meetings, but it was late and Harry was tired and he really wished they’d brought the car this time.

It’d been a long meeting, discussing pack matters and security and issues were brought up and it was just later than pack meetings normally ran. Louis and Harry were both required to be there, as Louis was the pack’s Alpha and Harry his omega, the pack Luna.

“We’re almost home babe,” Louis said, gently squeezing Harry’s hand. They were just a few squares of pavement away from their driveway but it almost felt like more to Harry’s tired body. And it wasn’t just the lateness that was making Harry so tired either, he was just beginning to really feel the symptoms of his pregnancy, only having experienced morning sickness a couple times before the fatigue started hitting him.

Louis led him up to the door and let go of Harry’s hand only briefly to unlock the door to let them both in. Once they’d both walked inside, he shut the door and locked it behind him, both of them planning on heading to bed soon.

Harry walked upstairs to their bedroom and dug around in the dresser for a pair of light pajama pants and a thin tshirt, changing into them once he found them. He headed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and once he finished, he dug around for a hair tie to tie his hair back for the night so it didn’t tangle too much. He was just tying his hair in a bun when Louis walked into the bathroom, already having changed into a pair of sweatpants. He came up behind Harry and slipped his arms around him, his palms resting over Harry’s barely there baby bump. Harry smiled softly and met Louis’s gaze in the mirror as Louis pressed a kiss to the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Love you,” Louis murmured against Harry’s skin. Harry turned around to face Louis and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Love you too.” Louis smiled into the kiss before he broke it, letting Harry leave the bathroom.

Once Louis was finished in the bathroom, he left for the bedroom, finding his omega already under the covers. He smiled softly and moved to lay behind him. Louis moved closer to Harry, pressing up against his back and spooning him from behind.

They fall asleep like that, pressed close together, Louis’s hand laid protectively over Harry’s stomach.

\---

Harry startled awake at the sound of a door slamming. He definitely wasn’t just hearing things, as he heard whispered voices coming from downstairs, coming slowly closer. He turned in his alpha’s hold and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Louis grumbled a bit before blinking awake.

“‘s th’ matter Haz?” he asked groggily. He furrowed his eyebrows after a glimpse at their bond, Harry’s fear coming through.

“Someone’s downstairs,” Harry said quietly, “I heard them talking…” Louis woke up pretty quickly at those words. He untangled himself from Harry and the duvet and sat up in bed, making to get up, just as the bedroom door opened, the door knob slamming against the wall.

The couple jumped and Louis growled at the intruders, already starting to shift in order to protect his omega. Two of the intruders, two alphas, rushed in and grabbed Louis as he was shifting, slipping a silver chain over his neck with gloved hands to stop him. Louis’s body involuntarily shifted back to human and his energy was being drained by the contact with the silver. His vision was going in and out of focus and one of the alphas grabbed his head and lifted it and Louis could only watch as two more alphas grabbed his omega.

Louis growled and weakly moved to hit at the alphas behind him, maybe punch them, he just had to get out of their hold and get the other two away from his omega. But a cloth was placed over his mouth and nose and his vision blurred and his eyes slipped closed and Harry’s screams of his name were the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious.

\---

Harry struggled in the alpha’s grip as they dragged him from his home and out into the street. He screamed for help, hoping one of the neighbors would hear him and help. One of the alphas holding him slipped a gloved hand into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace and slipped it over Harry’s head. Harry could feel his strength leave him as the silver came into contact with his skin, the fight leaving him as his body went limp in the alphas’ hold.

They made their way to the pack boundaries, where Harry could just make out the shape of two of the alphas from his pack on the ground, the ones who’d been put on guard for the night. There was no one else around and Harry begin to lose hope that anyone would come help him.

There was another alpha waiting there for them, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently.

“Took you guys long enough.”

“They put up a bit of a fight,” one of the alphas holding Harry said. The two alphas who’d been fighting with Louis came up behind them and the alpha in front of them who Harry assumed was the leader of the group, nodded and he started shifting.

His finished shift was a wolf with pitch black fur and dark eyes and he walked forward, the alphas holding Harry moving him so he was laid over the wolf’s back. The others shifted into their own wolves and the leader told Harry he’d better stay on if he knew what was good for him. A wave of fear washed over Harry and he went to fist his hands in the wolf’s fur, his hands shaking as he did.

The group began to run in the woods at the pack boundaries, away from Harry’s pack. Harry was afraid, and that fear was all he could register as he went unconscious.

\---

Back at the pack, the border alarms had been set off near the woods and off duty guards were making their way over to the security station. They found the guard alphas on the ground, one of them having crawled over to the alarm and set it off.

“What happened?” The second in command alpha spoke, moving closer to the two injured and unconscious guards, a couple alphas already moving to get them to the pack medic. One of them, Niall, a trainee medic, stood up and moved over to the second in command alpha, Liam.

“The one who set of the alarm said five rogue alphas attacked them,” Niall said, “He was conscious when they came back with Harry and ran off with him.” Liam’s eyes widened.

“Harry? As in Luna Harry?” Niall nodded.

“The rogue alphas kidnapped him.” Liam turned around and spoke the the alphas crowded around the scene. He pointed at two of the alphas in the front.

“You two go check on Louis, make sure the rogues didn’t hurt him and if they did take him to the medic.” The alphas nodded and made their way through the crowd. “The rest of you, we’re going to send out search parties to find the Luna. Form three groups of ten and head out. Anyone remaining, go to the pack house and wait for further instructions.

Liam made his way back to the pack house and when he got there he found the two alphas he’d sent to check on Louis waiting for him.

“Well?”

“He was unconscious when we got there” one of them said, “We took him to his mother.” Liam nodded and took a deep breath, trying to figure out the pack’s next move.

\---

Louis’s eyes opened and he found himself in his childhood bedroom, somewhere he hadn’t been in a while. He was confused as to why he was there when he noticed that Harry wasn’t with him. He sat up quickly in a panic, trying to figure out what was going on, when his mother, the pack’s medic, came over to him.

“Woah Louis, calm down.”

“Where’s Harry?” Louis asked frantically, “What happened? I-”

“Louis I need you to take deep breaths for me, okay?” Louis nodded and took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before repeating the process until he could think clearer.

“Where’s Harry?” he repeated the question and Jay sighed.

“Do you remember what happened at all last night?” Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

Last night… there was a pack meeting… they’d gone to bed… Harry woke up in the middle of the night and… _oh god_. Louis covered his mouth, trying to hold back a sob. He hadn’t been able to protect Harry from those alphas last night and now he was gone.

“Mum…” Jay moved to wrap her arms around him, trying to comfort him.

“We’ll find him Louis, Liam’s already sent out search parties. They’re doing everything they can to find him.”

“How could I have let this happen…” Louis spoke, “I- I tried to protect him, I couldn’t-”

“This isn’t your fault Louis,” Jay said quickly, “They out numbered you and used silver against you and even the strongest alpha wouldn’t have stood a chance against them.”

“I should’ve been able to…” Louis slumped forward and hid his face in his hands.

“Louis…”

“We didn’t tell you yet,” Louis started, “But Harry’s pregnant.” Jay took a deep breath in. That explained why Louis was being so hard on himself about this. He hadn’t just been unable to protect his omega, he hadn’t been able to protect his _pregnant omega_.

“You’ll find him,” Jay said, “Harry and the baby will be okay.” Louis took a deep breath in and cleared his head. He couldn’t focus on blaming himself for this now, his mate was in danger and he had to find him. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, a bit shaky from what’d happened last night but he steadied himself quickly. He moved over to the dresser and dug around for some of his old clothes to change into. He stepped into the bathroom to change quick before he told his mum he had to go and she gave him a quick hug before he left the house.

When he got to the pack house, there was group of alphas surrounding a table and Louis saw Liam at the head of the table, talking them through something. Louis walked over to him and when Liam saw him he smiled.

“Hey Lou, you good?” Louis shrugged.

“I’ll be better when Harry’s safe.” Liam nodded and he caught him up on what was going on. He had three search parties out there looking for Harry, following the scent of the rogues. They’d come back when the rogue’s scents split off and they couldn’t tell which one had Harry with them. Louis took a deep breath and turned to the group of alphas around the table.

“Okay, go home and pack a backpack of things you’ll need for a couple days run. Meet back here in two hours.” The alphas left the pack house and Louis turned to Liam, “I want you and Niall to come with so find him, tell him to go pack some medical supplies just in case, then go and pack yourself.” Liam nodded and left the house. Louis sat down at the head of the table and closed his eyes, trying to focus on Harry’s side of the bond. He tried reaching out to him, finding some emotion to latch onto to know that he was okay but there was nothing. He could still feel that he was alive, he would’ve felt if he wasn’t, but Harry wasn’t responding and that worried him. Louis opened his eyes with a sigh and got up, heading out of the pack house and towards his house to pack.

\---

“What’re we gonna do with him? That Alpha wasn’t Mark Tomlinson.”

“I think that was his son, we’re fine to get revenge anyways, this one’s clearly the Luna.”

One of the alphas chuckled, “He'll be sorry his family exiled us from the pack.”

“Yeah, okay but what’re we doing with him?”

“I thought we were supposed to kill him?”

“No, I’ve got different plans for him I think.”

Harry heard footsteps coming closer before they stopped and suddenly he was slapped across the face. He cried out as he was pushed over from the force of the slap, one hand going to catch himself from completely falling over, the other to touch the skin where he’d been hit.

“Get up omega.” Harry looked up and saw the alpha leader and he pushed himself up so he was sitting up again against the box he’d woken up next to. They were in a large tent, five alphas in front of him, four sat on the opposite side of the tent, the leader in front of him. The silver was still around his neck, draining him and he was fighting to keep his eyes open, if only to make sure the alpha didn’t get mad at him. The alpha looked over him and Harry felt uncomfortable with how he was looking at him.

“You're a very pretty omega,” the alpha said, “Which is why I've decided that instead of killing you to get revenge like I'd planned to, I'm going to break the bond you have with your alpha and mate with you myself. It's about time we started a pack of our own.” This earned whistles and hollers from the other four alphas in the group while the leader smirked, “You'll probably want me to get this over with as soon as possible and I don't really wanna wait much longer so I'll get started, yeah?” The alpha crouched down and started to pull off Harry's shirt and Harry moved to stop him, knowing if he tried it'd be an extremely painful experience for him.

“Stop, you can't…” Harry managed to push away the alphas hands only for him to grab Harry's chin and lift his head up to meet his eyes.

“You don't get a say in this omega.” The alpha reached down to tug Harry's shirt off again as Harry struggled to stop him.

“You don't understand, I'm pregnant…” That made the alpha pause in what he was doing. When an omega was pregnant, their body wouldn't accept a knot, which meant it wouldn't accept a bond either. If the alpha tried, he'd end up really hurting Harry.

The alpha lifted up the front of Harry's shirt and could just barely make out a small bump there. He growled frustratedly and looked back up at Harry.

“How far along are you?” he growled out, his alpha tone slipping into his voice. Harry barely managed to hold back a whimper as he answered.

“Ten weeks.” The alpha growled again, louder this time, and pushed himself up and walked away from Harry.

“Now what?”

“We could go with the original plan, kill him and his kid. Tomlinson would be devastated.”

“No, I want the omega.”

“We could force an abortion on him.” Harry placed his hands protectively on his stomach and let out a pained whine.

“Shut up omega!” Harry quieted and pulled his knees into his chest as close as he could, hiding his face as he tucked his chin to his chest.

“We don't have the proper equipment, we'd most likely end up killing him too.”

“Kick his stomach, maybe he'll miscarry then.” Harry let out a quiet sob.

“He'd need medical treatment if he miscarried like that, which again, we don't have.”

“If we're lucky he'll just miscarry because he's stressed.”

“And if he doesn't, we’ll just dispose of the child when he gives birth.” The rest of the alphas spoke their agreements, and they started talking about keeping guard over Harry, ignoring the clearly panicked omega. Harry closed his eyes and tried calming himself down, trying to regulate his breathing. And that's when he felt Louis through the bond, sending his comfort. Harry breathed deeply, slowing down his breathing to a normal rate. Harry sent his fear to Louis and Louis sent back waves of comfort, and a reassurance that he's coming for him.

Harry's eyelids were already growing heavy, and he lost his battle with consciousness once he'd calmed down.

\---

Louis bounded forward, running through trees and jumping over logs and bushes in his way. There were at least twenty alphas running behind him, all with a bag of food or necessary supplies held between their teeth.

He'd felt Harry, he was okay given the circumstances, unharmed at least but scared. That was nearly a day ago and he hadn't felt anything from Harry since then, but he was alive, he could feel that much.

He skidded to a stop and the alphas behind him stopped as well. Louis walked back and forth, sniffing at the air and he could tell they were close.

 _They're close_. He spoke through the pack’s collective mind, letting the group know what was going on. _The main priority is to get Harry out of there safely and make sure no harm comes to him. After that's done, kill the rogues. I don't want them alive to even consider doing anything against us_.

The group of alphas gave their assent and Louis bounded forward again.

\---

Harry came to again, lying on the ground and hearing two of the alphas muttering to each other outside of the tent. He'd woken up once before, he'd even tried taking the silver from around his neck so he could have some strength, but he'd been slapped again, the chain put back around his neck, a warning he'd get hurt worse if he tried that again.

Harry jumped as he heard an angry growl and the alpha leader stormed into the tent and headed straight for him. He grabbed Harry's shirt and dragged him towards the middle of the tent before pushing him down. Harry threw his arms out and managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, but the alpha put his foot on Harry's back and pushed him down, Harry's arms giving out beneath him as his front was pressed to the dirt.

“I caught wind of your alpha’s scent,” the alpha, “He’s nearby with a group big enough to fight us.” A spark of hope ignited in Harry's chest as he tried to push himself up so he wasn't on his stomach. The alpha took his foot off of Harry's back, “We can't get out of here fast enough so it looks like you're gonna be going home.” Harry managed to turn onto his side in time to just see the alpha’s smirk before he lifted his foot and stomped down hard on Harry's left leg. There was a sickening crack and a sharp pain radiated from the impact and Harry screamed.

“I can't go through with my plan, but I can hurt you enough that your alpha feels like a failure for not being able to stop me.” The alpha went to kick at Harry's stomach and Harry curled up enough to protect his baby. The alpha ended up kicking Harry's injured leg and Harry couldn't hold back the cry of pain he let out. The alpha growled at Harry and leaned over to uncurl Harry’s arms and legs from his middle. The alpha quickly stomped on Harry’s right hand before Harry could curl back up, breaking bones in his hand, ripping another scream from Harry’s throat. The alpha tried kicking Harry’s stomach again but Harry curled up once more.

The alpha let out a growl of frustration as he grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling him up so he was kneeling in front of him. Harry’s eyes were welled up with tears and his vision was warped by the tears and he struggled to keep his weight off of his left side. He didn’t see it coming when the alpha punched him, sending Harry back to the ground. He felt a warm liquid drip from his nose and he knew he was bleeding. His vision was blurry now and he was disoriented and by the time he saw the alpha wind up the kick, he knew he couldn’t react fast enough to protect his baby.

Suddenly there was a loud ripping sound and there was a quick flash of brown and then the alpha was gone from Harry’s line of sight. He saw the shadow on the now ripped tent wall, a large wolf attacking the alpha, ripping him to pieces, the alpha’s screams filling the tent. Over the growls and screams coming from inside the tent, he could just make out the sounds of fighting outside and he knew his pack was here. Harry closed his eyes, just wanting unconsciousness to swallow him up again.

A few seconds passed and the fighting in the tent stopped. Harry heard the soft footsteps of the wolf and he blinked his eyes open, clearing the tears from his vision so he could see clearer. He saw a familiar, caramel colored wolf with bright blue eyes in front of him. The wolf whined, nosing at Harry’s hair and Harry smiled softly.

“Hey Lou.” Louis let out a huff and started shifting back. In no time, he was kneeling beside Harry, brushing his hair out of his face, then running his fingers through his hair comfortingly.

“Haz, baby...” Louis spoke shakily.

“‘m okay Lou,” Harry said quietly, “We’re okay.” Louis let out a soft huff and looked over Harry.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, looking back up to meet Harry’s eyes again, “I’m so sorry I couldn’t stop this from happening, I-”

“Shut up,” Harry said, interrupting Louis, “I don’t blame you for this, don’t you dare blame yourself.” Louis bit his lip as he let what Harry said sink in. Harry could tell this discussion wasn’t over, but Louis wasn’t going to press on right now. His eyes rested on the silver chain still hung around Harry’s neck and he reached down to grab it, ignoring the drain of energy he felt at the contact with his skin, and lifted it over Harry’s head before tossing it across to the other side of the tent.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, already feeling a little better, his body relaxing. Louis turned his head to the opening of the tent.

“Niall!” Not even a minute later, Niall walked in, having already shifted from his wolf and gotten dressed. He only had a scratch on his cheek and his clothes were dirty, nearly caked in dirt and blood. Niall moved over to the two of them and kneeled down beside Louis, taking his backpack off and opening it, digging around. Harry heard him talking and Louis answered back, but it didn’t register to Harry. The pain in his leg and hand was beginning to become too much, his nose throbbing, the after effects of the prolonged contact with the silver taking a toll on him.

“‘m tired…” Harry spoke, his words slurring a bit. Niall nodded as he reached up with a cloth to wipe away at some of the blood on Harry’s face.

“That’s normal,” he said, “Louis said you had a silver chain around your neck and with how long it must’ve been on, it’s normal for you to feel so tired. You can go to sleep if you want, I can get whatever information I need from Louis.”

Harry nodded and his eyes slipped shut. He just registered Louis’s lips pressed to his forehead before he fell unconscious.

\---

When Harry woke up, he was back in the pack boundaries. He could feel that without even opening his eyes, the comforting presence of his pack.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he was in Louis’s old bedroom. Jay was sat on the edge of the bed, just finishing up wrapping his hand in a bandage. He looked down at his foot and saw that it was already in a cast, elevated slightly on some pillows. He turned his head and saw Louis, curled up in an armchair against the wall, fast asleep.

“Harry,” Harry looked back at Jay and saw her smiling at him, “How’re you feeling?” Harry shrugged; his nose was throbbing and his hand and leg hurt.

“Bit sore I guess, but that’s to be expected right?” Jay chuckled and reached towards the nightstand beside the bed, grabbing an ice pack and pressing it into Harry’s uninjured hand.

“Hold this to your nose, it’s not broken but it’ll have a nasty bruise for a little while.” Harry nodded and did as he was told, the cold soothing the throbbing quickly. Harry swallowed thickly.

“The baby?” Jay smiled softly.

“The baby’s perfectly fine,” she said. Harry let out a sigh of relief and glanced over at Louis, Jay following his gaze, “He’s been there since he came back from the pack house. I guess he wanted to get some security plans in place before he rested. Something about a fence around the borders I think?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

“How long have we been back?”

“A few hours,” Jay said, “But I believe you traveled for a day before you got here?”

“And I was out that whole time?” Harry asked, surprised, “I still feel like I could sleep for a week…” Jay chuckled again.

“Well, you were in contact with silver for a couple days,” she said, “Silver’ll do that to you.” Harry nodded as Jay reached to take the ice pack back from Harry.

“You should go back to sleep,” she said, “You still need to rest some more.” Harry didn’t protest, his eyelids already feeling heavy as his eyes closed.

He was out in no time.

\---

The next time he woke up, Jay was gone and Louis was in her place, holding the ice pack to Harry’s nose. Louis’s eyes glanced up from the ice pack to Harry’s eyes and he smiled when he saw he was awake. He removed the ice pack and leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry closed his eyes and smiled softly.

“How’re you feeling?” Louis asked as he leaned back.

“The obvious parts of my body hurt but other than that I’m okay,” Harry said. Louis frowned and glanced over Harry’s injuries and Harry could feel the guilt radiating from him, “Lou…” He reached out to take Louis’s hand in his and he laced their fingers together, “It’s not your fault.”

“It is though,” Louis argued, “I’m your alpha, I should’ve been able to protect you, I should’ve been able to stop you from getting hurt.” Harry quickly shook his head.

“No,” Harry said, “No, Louis you couldn’t have. They had silver and no one would’ve been able to do anything after having contact with it and you were outnumbered. And as for me getting hurt, it would’ve happened no matter when you got there. The leader smelled you coming.” Harry took a deep breath in, “I’m just glad you found me at all otherwise…” Harry swallowed and trailed off, not really wanting to continue.

Louis’s eyes flashed with rage, knowing from Harry’s reaction it could’ve ended a lot worse for him.

“Harry, why did they take you? What were they planning?” Harry took a deep breath, his eyes stinging a bit as he tried to hold off more tears.

“I-” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand in reassurance and Harry talked. He told Louis about the alphas wanting revenge on Louis’s father, their plan changing when they found Louis as the Alpha, their plan changing again when the leader decided he wanted Harry for himself. Louis managed to keep his anger in check, his composure only breaking a bit when Harry told him they wanted to kill their baby.

Careful of Harry’s injuries, he climbed into the bed next to him, opening his arms for Harry to move in closer to him to offer comfort to Harry. Harry obliged, cuddling into Louis’s chest as Louis carefully wrapped his arms around him, minding his broken hand.

“I won’t let anything like this happen again,” Louis promised, “I’m going to protect you and our baby with everything I have.” Harry nodded, pressing his nose to the fabric of Louis’s shirt, letting his alpha’s scent calm and comfort him. Louis pressed a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and held him a little tighter.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I love you too, Louis.”

Harry found himself getting tired again and he sighed. He’d slept so much already, the silver must’ve taken a lot out of him. Harry barely managed to stifle a yawn and Louis chuckled.

“Go to sleep babe,” he said, “rest up as much as you need, I’ll be right here with you.” Harry smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Louis’s chest before he closed his eyes, wrapped up in his alpha’s arms, comforted by his alpha’s safe presence.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of my favorite kinds of fics: kidnap, a/b/o, mpreg. I'll probably end up writing more of those kinds in the future.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
